The Silver
by 1732
Summary: Why was Mr Carson so upset when Bates left? This missing scene may have taken place between episodes 2 and 3 of the first series.
1. The Silver

Here's a missing scene that explains a bit about why William and Carson respect Mr Bates, and why Thomas despises him.

* * *

Thomas rounded the corner and entered the butler's pantry, only to be brought up short by the sight of William and Mr Bates sitting at the table, silver polish between them, and the silver carefully stacked in three piles, one unpolished, one polished, and a final stack that was polished and cleaned, ready to be put away. The pair looked up from their work, rags in hand.

"What's this, then?" He asked William.

"This," Bates replied scornfully, "is polish. That," he pointed, "is his lordship's silver. And polishing it, one of the tasks of a footman. William has been working at it this last hour. Pity you were too busy, Thomas. We're almost finished, but you could pick up a cloth and help."

William hid a smile, while Thomas glared. Not having a reply at the ready, he pivoted and returned to the servant's hall, where Miss O'Brien was putting careful, tiny stitches into a dress that Lady Grantham had discarded. Thomas picked up the pack of cigarettes next to her, and lit one.

"Interfering bastard." He snarled.

"Who would that be?" She asked.

"Bates. He's in there, silver all around, with William. Who's he trying to impress?"

Miss O'Brien smirked. "If he's trying to get on William's good side, he's wasting his time. That boy's too dozy to have a bad side. Mr Carson won't like it, though. He doesn't like anyone near the silver, when he's not there to watch over it."

Thomas exhaled the cloud he'd been holding. "Maybe I should tell him what they've been up to."

O'Brien smiled. "Maybe you should."

Back in the butler's pantry, William was stifling a laugh, and Mr Bates had what passed for a grin on his face.

"Did you see the look on his face, Mr Bates? Thomas didn't know what to say to you."

"Well, I had a lot more time to think than he did. I knew he'd try to catch us out. When did Mr Carson say he'd be back?"

"Not for another half-hour, yet. If Thomas is still chatting with Miss O'Brien when he comes through, he'll catch it, for sure."

But when Mr Carson returned, Thomas was nowhere in sight, and the silver was all polished and cleaned, and laid out for his inspection before putting away.

That night at dinner, Thomas brought the subject up. He figured that public humiliation was a better revenge than a quiet scolding.

"Mr Carson, I noticed that the silver cabinet was open this afternoon, while you were out. I know you don't leave it unlocked it unless you are present, so I was concerned." He missed the glances that shot between William and Bates at that. Mr Carson had just taken a mouthful of Mrs Patmore's stew, and was temporarily unable to reply.

"Are you sure you want to describe what happened this afternoon, Thomas?" Bates asked.

"Yeah, Mr Bates, I am. You were in the butler's pantry, where you've no cause to be."

"And you weren't." Bates replied evenly.

"No, I wasn't. Mr Carson doesn't like us to be in there unless he's there to supervise. I don't know why William was there, he should know better."

Mr Carson swallowed, and put his silverware down on his plate, always a signal that he was preparing a scold. Thomas tried to angle himself to look respectfully at Mr Carson, while not missing Mr Bates' chagrin at being the recipient of one of Mr Carson's set downs.

"This afternoon, Mr Bates was good enough to stand in my stead for a couple of hours, while I was called away. His Lordship needed my presence at a meeting with the wine merchants. I unlocked the cabinet, and Mr Bates promised to remain in the room the entire time that William and you were polishing. When I returned, the silver was polished, and I had no idea until this moment that you failed to assist William. It is your responsibility to polish the silver every Wednesday afternoon. What made you think that today was some sort of holiday?" He glared at Thomas.

"Well, but you weren't there- "

"Thomas, the tasks assigned to you are always there, and I would hope that you perform them whether I am watching you or not. My leaving the premises does not translate into an afternoon off for you."

"No, Mr Carson. But you never leave the cabinet unlocked unless you're in the room."

"It's true that I don't normally do so, but that is because in the past, there has not been a senior enough member of the male staff that was willing to help. Mr Bates heard that I was busy this afternoon, and generously offered his time. As we have all heard that his lordship trusted his life to Mr Bates, I decided that he could also be trusted with his lordship's silver. It now appears that he supervised William and performed your portion of the work as well. Perhaps you could tell us just what you were doing this afternoon?"

"Well, -" Thomas stalled, trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"Mr Bates, when you saw Thomas, did you ask him to help William?"

"I did, Mr Carson. He seemed to be too busy, but he didn't mention just what he was doing."

"To clarify, Thomas, when a senior member of the staff makes a request, in the future, you would be well served to respect it. And I would like to thank you again, Mr Bates, for your assistance this afternoon."

"You're welcome, Mr Carson." Mr Bates bit his tongue to keep from making any further remarks. He did glance across at William, who was biting his cheek so as not to burst out laughing, and took in Miss O'Brien's sour look at the same time.

"It was very kind of you to help, Mr Bates." Mrs Hughes added.

"It was nothing. I enjoyed myself."

Now Anna was smiling, as well, and he didn't know how he could contain his own grin, but he managed, barely.

* * *

As the valet's job does not seem to be very taxing, I expect that Bates found things to do in any part of the house that allowed it. Peeling potatoes for Mrs Patmore? Dusting with Anna and Gwen?


	2. The Kitchen

Thanks for the generous reviews, I decided to add a chapter. This one has a bit of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes.

* * *

"What's he doing in there?" O'Brien snarled.

"It isn't right." Thomas agreed.

But there he was, anyway, just out of sight of them, whisking on of Mrs Patmore's sauces, while she carefully arranged food in platters and set them on the trays for the family's luncheon. It had started shortly after breakfast.

Mrs Patmore stood in the entrance to the servants' hall, a cloth in one hand, "Daisy's down with the flu, I've been running my feet off since before dawn, I don't know how I'm going to get the lunch served in time, and dinner will be -"

"Can I help, Mrs Patmore?" Mr Bates asked. He stood up, walking over towards the kitchen. He stopped at the large table where bowls of ingredients were lined up for her late morning's work, and hung his cane on a chair back.

"I don't see how."

"It looks as though Peter," he waved at the hall boy, "has the cleaning up in hand, but I could start by peeling and dicing these." He gestured at the pile of vegetables on the table for the servants' evening stew.

"Well," Mrs Patmore said, still not sure.

Mr Bates picked up a paring knife and an apron. "There's nothing on my plate that I can't put off for a few minutes." He pulled an empty bowl in front of him to catch the peelings, donned the apron, and started working on a turnip.

Mrs Patmore surrendered. "If you're sure? Mind you don't turn the whole thing into peelings."

Bates smiled. "Yes, Mrs Patmore." He said, in a clear imitation of Daisy's tone.

She waved a spoon in his direction. "And none of your cheek, either!" She chuckled, turning to stir a saucepan.

When she turned to notice him again, he had a larger knife in hand, a pile of peeled vegetables, and was chopping them efficiently into evenly sized pieces. She leaned in and peered at his work. "Yes, that'll do." She picked up the bowl of peelings for her broth. "You've worked in a kitchen before, haven't you, Mr Bates?"

"I have. Years ago, of course, but one remembers."

"Daresay you do."

"Shall I loaf up your bread, then?" He gestured at a large bowl on the counter, with dough puffing over the rim.

"Oh, fine, then, if it makes you happy. Ten loaves, mind. The tins are in the cupboard, and the lard is on the shelf, there. Then the pie crusts will need to get rolled out."

At lunch, he sat in his usual place, and Anna slid in next to him. "I hear you're putting Daisy out of a job," she joked.

"Not at all. I just helped Mrs Patmore with one or two chores."

"T'ain't right," Thomas muttered for across the table. "Men don't work in kitchens."

"That's odd, Thomas. Peter and Joe were there most of the morning, if my memory serves," Bates shot back.

"They're just hall boys."

"And do you want to tell us all what is proper and not proper for a man to do?" Bates asked.

Mr Carson glared in his direction.

"I just don't think it's right," Thomas insisted, ducking the other question.

"Well, no one asked for your opinion, or for your help in the kitchen."

From further down the table, William spoke up. "I think it was kind of you, Mr Bates, to help Mrs Patmore. Does anyone know how Daisy is getting on?" He directed his question at Mrs Hughes, but Gwen answered.

"She's still a little pale, William, but much improved from last night. I took her up a bit of toast an hour ago."

The conversation shifted, and the topic was dropped, until the staff cleared out at the end of the meal. Watching Mr Bates heading upstairs to catch up on his accustomed tasks, Mr Carson lowered his eyebrows at his companion.

"I think Thomas has a point, Mrs Hughes. It isn't right for a valet to work in the kitchens. I'll have a word with him this evening, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Well, Mr Carson, I suppose you must do what is right, but I don't see the harm in it, myself. When you needed a hand last week, you had no problem with him helping. Why should it be any different when it's Mrs Patmore who's in a bit of a fix?"

"It's not proper," he repeated, but with a shade less conviction. Mrs Hughes gave him a look. "Well, it's one thing for him to help with the Thomas or William, but-"

"But if Mrs Patmore or I need a bit of assistance, we can whistle for it, is that it?" She said, challenging him.

"Well, but when do you ever need help?"

"You never know, Mr Carson. It is kind of him to help you and Mrs Patmore, though, and if he offered to give Anna and Gwen a hand beating the carpets one day, I'd not turn him away."

Carson's eyebrows did their dance as he considered her words.

"He's not trying to change how you do things, or cause any sort of a problem, you know, he's just trying to make up for those few things he can't do. Don't you think we should accept his help in the spirit it's given?"

He sighed. "Perhaps you have a point, Mrs Hughes. I won't say anything just yet. If it appears that he is not performing his duties, however.."

Mrs Hughes gave out a small laugh. "Now, really, Mr Carson. When have you ever seen Mr Bates fail in his duties? He'd make sure his lordship was taken care of if it killed him, and you know it."

Mr Carson made a rumbling noise in his throat, and went upstairs to check on William.


End file.
